


Safe Harbour

by maythecentrehold



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, Mama Carm is my lifeblood so here have a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maythecentrehold/pseuds/maythecentrehold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because storms are scary when you're small, but a safe harbour is easy to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Harbour

**Author's Note:**

> For Jess and Forest.

All is quiet in the Hollis-Karnstein house, late in the night as it is. Outside, a wild storm whips through the grounds, wind howling and trees tossing like ships on the open ocean. Lightning flashes, and the old house creaks and groans as it settles. Laura and Carmilla lay close, the shorter woman’s leg thrown over her wife’s hip, nose buried in the nape of her neck. Their hands lay curled together against the sheets, grip tight even in the depths of sleep.

 Across the room, the heavy oak door swings gently open, and a small figure slips through the gap between door and frame before it swings shut once more. A rolling crack of thunder rumbles through the air, and the little figure jumps in fright, a squeak slipping past hard-pursed lips. Small feet patter quickly across the floor, and the figure draws to a halt at Carmilla’s side of the bed. Tiny fingers reach forward to shake her arm, and her eyes fly open, blearily scanning the room. Weight shifts back and forth between sock-covered feet.

A frown furls her brow, and she sits up, gently unlacing her fingers from Laura’s, the other woman’s leg sliding from over her hip. “Ged, baby, what’s wrong?” she asks, frowning towards the door for a moment as if it would answer her questions before her gaze re-settles upon her son. He mumbles shyly at his feet about nightmares, fidgeting with the worn ear of his favourite stuffed rabbit. He will not meet her eye, scared as he is.

He starts at another flash of lightning, and before he can continue Carmilla has scooted back, covers lifted, an understanding smile tugging at her lips. She grabs under his arms and helps him up, gently tucking him beneath the blankets and draping her arm over his tiny form. He snuggles back against her chest, and she can feel the tension draining from his tiny body. Her lips brush against the feathery hair at the crown of his head, humming an old lullaby in the back of her throat.

His breathing gradually evens out, after several quiet lullabies and gently crooned reassurances. His tiny racing heart slows, the shakes melt away and she knows he has finally fallen back to sleep. She presses another soft kiss to his hair and nestles further back into Laura, whose arm has returned to its place over her hip. Breathing in the scent of baby and shampoo that clings to him, she murmurs quiet reassurances even as she falls back to sleep. 

The storm rages on outside the windows of the old creaking house, but they pay no heed as they drift together back to sleep.


End file.
